<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>America is Scared Two by LuluCalliope</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27567862">America is Scared Two</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuluCalliope/pseuds/LuluCalliope'>LuluCalliope</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>America's Most Recent Election [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>2020 US Presidential Election, America is scared, Confused America (Hetalia), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Final Story in Series, Gen, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Mental Breakdown, More tags later, Slight OOC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:20:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>954</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27567862</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuluCalliope/pseuds/LuluCalliope</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been four years and America isn't ready. But a few of his friends are there to help.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>America's Most Recent Election [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/636932</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>America is Scared Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>As one American to the rest of the world, I just want to say:</p><p>Thank you for giving us another chance.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>America is Scared Two</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright! Is everyone ready?” Germany surveys the nations gathered around him: serious Britain, beautiful France, quiet Japan, bubbly Italy, intimidating Russia, and a very cross China. Everyone wears a mask decorated in the styles of their respective flags. “Listen up! We are here to provide support to America and offer congratulations! We keep things professional!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t see why we are doing this,” China huffs. He folds his arms and ignores the glare that Germany gives him. “I do not want to be here, not when America’s boss said it was all my fault for COVID-19 and that it was all a hoax.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If it’s just a hoax, how did his boss manage to get it?” Russia sounds jolly, but everyone remains uneasy around him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, you tell me!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“FOCUS!” Germany roars, and everyone turns their attention back to him. “Four years ago, America went through a rough spot. The last three and a half years were rough, but we are here to reassure him that we will support him, no matter what happens!” With that, he knocks on the front door of America’s house.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s open,” a familiar voice calls to them, and they enter. They take note of how everything is darkly lit as they move from room to room, then find him in his study, slumped over at his desk, his face in his hands. “Before you say anything, I’m not going outside.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We never said anything about you going outside. You’ve been drinking again,” China observes as he kicks a beer bottle across the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You shouldn’t drink alone,” Japan says. America snorts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever. What happened to mister ‘Policy of Isolation’, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was a long time ago,” Japan says, a little flustered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Germany places his hand on Japan’s shoulder and scowls at America. “What’s gotten into you? Last time, you were a wreck. You don’t seem to care about your own results. The rest of us do!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There were fireworks at my house,” Britain adds. “And France had bells ringing for you. We’re happy for you, America. Why aren’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The whole world is waiting for you. Everyone is watching. What’s wrong?” Germany demands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The independent nation bites his lip and finally looks the others in their eyes. “I’m scared again.” He removes his glasses and massages his temples. A few of them note that he seems to have a few silver lines in his dark blond hair, but they dismiss it as a trick of the light. “I’m scared that if I start to celebrate, that something will turn around and ruin it. It’s just not okay, okay? No matter what happens, no matter who I have in charge, people are going to be unhappy.” He stands up and begins to pick up the bottles around his desk. “What’s the point?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that why you’re upset? Because people aren’t happy? Oh, don’t worry! You’ll get used to it, da!” Russia beams. Everyone else rolls their eyes, and America’s grip tightens on a bottle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thousands of voices. Screaming. Every four years. And I can’t block them out. IT ALL SOUNDS THE SAME!”  America throws the bottle at the wall and buries his face in his hands as he begins to pace back and forth and he chants</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes yes no no no no yes no no no yes yes yes no no yes yes no no yes yes no no yes no yes YES YES NO NO NO YES NO YES YES NO NO YES YES YES NO NO YES NO YES”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The slap of Germany’s hand against his cheek slaps him out of it, but everyone remains shaken by both the impact of the bottle and America’s attitude. America looks at Germany for a few moments, both breathing heavily, before the younger of the two collapses in the other’s arms and begins to sob. After a few minutes, someone speaks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“People are going to be upset. All you have to do is try your hardest and learn from what happens, no matter what,” Japan offers. It’s not his most eloquent piece of advice, but it seems to help. America’s shoulders relax, and the others see an opportunity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t like to admit this, but you are my most important ally and I look forward to working closely together on our shared priorities, from climate change to trade and security.” Britain smiles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s like my boss said. Our transatlantic friendship is indispensable if we are to deal with the major challenges of our times.” Germany offers a rare smile as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>China finally drops his sour façade. “The people I live with, we all respect the choice of the American people. I respect the choice of your people. You should respect their choice, too."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>France chuckles in agreement. “The Americans have chosen their president. We have a lot of work to do to overcome today’s challenges. Let’s work together!” He ends his statement with a grand flourish of his arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pastaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone snorts or giggles at Italy’s contribution to the conversation. “Thanks, everyone,” America says after the laughter subsides. “I think I need time to process the results and make sure that they’re accurate. But I think I’m gonna be okay.” They can’t see his mouth behind his mask, but they know that he’s smiling back at them. “Social distancing hugs!” He offers them each an air hug, and they begin to take their leave. But one nation stops with one foot out of the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s just one more thing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blue-eyed nation turns to his French counterpart. The most beautiful nation of them all smiles and, with a twinkle of warm understanding in his own eyes, says:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Welcome back, America.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's over. We can all move on. It'll take some time. But we will do this.</p><p>2020 has been a terrible year for everyone. But we will get through it.</p><p>We are in this together, but we must remain apart.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>